


Between Yesterday and Tomorrow (Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fix-It, Gen, Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill逃到苏联，给Jim写了许多热情洋溢的信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Yesterday and Tomorrow (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Yesterday and Tomorrow (revised)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324587) by [Chimerari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerari/pseuds/Chimerari). 



1975年1月23日  
亲爱的Jim：  
我并不指望你能收到这封信。这些天里，连一只苍蝇都没法不经过搜查就离开我的屋子，这也是我用英语写给你的原因，而不是法语、德语、或是我们之前曾玩过的密码游戏——每一句话的第一个字，你还记得吗？你每次破译出来，都要好好地笑一分钟。  
我大概该为自己离开的方式向你道歉。这一定把所有人都吓到了，我的左手上还留着伤疤。我伤口里流的血少到令人失望，看着一个人被杀总不容易的，你说是吗？  
我很清楚地记得那一天，凌晨的天幕上悬着淡粉色的朝霞，城市还在沉睡。前一秒我还躺在床上，下一秒我就跳起来了，四周静寂如死一般。我记得自己大声叫道：我必须逃了。  
我把话说在这儿：我就是个懦夫。我把一个复杂的计划执行到底，Smiley发现时已经晚了。我从未相信他曾真正被我骗过，但我们之间旷日持久的决斗以我的逃脱告终，就在他眼皮子底下逃脱。你也会承认他不止是赢了我一点半点。  
于是我把一切都留在了那儿：我所有的油画，画着米开朗琪罗的地板（南角再也完成不了了，一个大遗憾。你知道我全都计划好了——百合花缠绕在边沿，它们和那几条蛇会很配），我的书。Jim，还有我的书，我在这儿除了时代周刊什么也读不到。毫无疑问书在这里是奢侈品，我一本也找不到。  
我穿好衣服，向着镜子里的字句道别，打开锁，放好几张椅子。他们喜欢在门口印几个血手印吗？最好是的，我的伤口疼得要命。  
街道空无一人，这让我沮丧无比。我想记住伦敦以往的样子：肮脏、吵闹、古老却又像个初生婴儿。女孩穿着白色的厚底靴在街上转悠，在路边吹泡泡糖。但是那天清晨，天哪，我连一只老鼠都没碰到。  
我不会用旅途中的细节来烦你。我上了火车，然后是船，然后是又一辆火车。当我的脚踩在莫斯科的土地上时，我的口袋里已经只剩下几个硬币了。幸好我有俄罗斯朋友来火车站接我。  
他们把我带来这栋房子，挺小的，但让人看着舒服。我想你会喜欢这儿的，天知道你有多喜欢我乱糟糟的宿舍房间。每天早晨都有人给我送来煤炭，他坚持要亲自把篮子送进来，还要把它们沿着壁炉排成一排。你要是看到他有多锲而不舍，还会以为我是个残疾人呢。  
除去一些朋友、芥末酱和板球，我不怎么想念英国。这里的闲暇我求之不得。  
给我写回信，如果可以的话。

你忠实的，（此处原文为法语）  
Bill

 

1975年3月2日  
亲爱的Jim：  
我不觉得那封信充分表达了你的愤怒，信纸只被戳破了三个地方。说实话，你读过我的信都让我惊讶，更别提回信了。  
虽然你没问我好不好，我还挺好的。以前常流鼻血的毛病没再犯，这儿的冷天一定是把血管都冻住了。  
我养了一只不知道性别的猫，虽然它只有饭点才来我这儿。它们都是小恶魔，一有权力就自鸣得意。  
你问了我许多问题，绝大部分我都回答不了，或者说没法给你满意的回答。  
现在我有你的地址了，我总是有你的地址。你喜欢现在的学校吗？学生怎么样？

你忠实的，（注1）  
Bill

注1：Искренне ваш 原文为俄语，译为“你忠实的”。

 

1975年4月5日  
Jim，该死的，这个问题只是出于善意的关心。我都不能礼貌地问你好不好了吗？  
我们总抱怨英国的天气，这儿的也没好多少。我觉得我已经看够一辈子的雪了，甚至不止一辈子。  
那只猫现在睡在壁炉前面，它的前爪少了一个指头。  
基洛夫芭蕾舞团要演吉赛尔。我想过去看，也知道自己看到一半就会无聊地掉眼泪。以前Emilia总是那个把我拉去看剧的。我确定女人生来就有把身边的人按她们的意愿来塑造的渴望。或许她们是上帝无处不在、永远看着我们的凭证。

你忠实的，  
Bill

 

1975年7月31日  
亲爱的Jim：  
是英国皇家邮政太过懒惰，还是你在不断修改给我回信的草稿呢？  
我很高兴听到你喜欢你某处的教师职位。你的小徒弟听起来是个有趣的家伙，不是我想象中你朋友的类型。不过你从来都不按别人的期待活着，不是吗？  
我又拿起了画笔。我敢说俄罗斯人有一种与生俱来的风格。如果有机会的话，我确信你一定会欣赏这里荒凉景色的美。说到底，一个人可以与一些人为敌，或是与别人的信仰为敌，但他永远不能与一个国家为敌，不能与山川河流、日出日落为敌。我来回答一个你之前的问题：如果回想过去，我想我的动机更多的出于对美的渴望。  
你打算把教书作为职业吗？你一向有语言天赋。  
回信给我。  
Bill

 

1975年12月20日  
亲爱的Jim：  
我把你回信之间漫长的时间间隔当作你还未原谅我的证明。我什么也给不了你，无论是语言还是行动，我无法补偿你所经受过的一切。但是，求你了，想一想：如果是你，那时候又会做什么呢？当你的匈牙利朋友成功地给你我的名字（随便哪一个名字，反正你基本都知道），你会去直接告诉Control吗？或者你会回到伦敦，一个人追查审判我的罪名？你会为我免去那些审问，让我安然无恙地离开吗？Jim，我了解你，你的责任感总会压倒感性。这段对话会发生在萨拉特监狱的隔间里，或是在你和我的墓碑之间。这就是你想要的吗，Jim？让我的鲜血染上你的双手？

 

1976年5月17日  
Jim， 我的故乡，我的浪子。（注2）请你尽快写信给我。

你满怀希望的，  
Bill

注2：原文为ma patrie et ma bohème，节选自《欢愉漫游的异乡人Laeti et Errabundi》，魏尔伦在兰波死后写给兰波的诗。

 

1976年6月20日  
亲爱的Jim：  
文字都无法表达我收到你来信时的激动，虽然它是那么短。这大概是你令我不快的几件事之一。我夏天给你写了六页的长信，结果你就回我一张明信片。我曾经把你寄给我的那些卡片扔到空抽屉里，再也不看（至少一星期不看）。  
你还记得牛津的夏季学期吗？每天早晨醒来，白天都在变长。我们待在外面那么久，久到时间都能用你肩膀上的肤色来丈量：一开始是能看见雀斑的蜂蜜色，然后渐渐变得黝黑。而我看起来总像是只煮熟的龙虾。  
告诉我你过得怎么样，因为我自己的生活没太多可说。我很健康，健康得不能再好了，连一点让我可怜自己的疼痛都没有。  
昨天，那只猫在溜走之前让我摸了几下下巴。我是不是该给它起个名字？你觉得什么名字好？

你的  
Bill

 

1976年7月25日  
亲爱的Jim：  
我们真是糟糕的一对。你不想谈起过去，而我不在乎未来。现在对我们来说就足够了。  
我亲爱的朋友，你有许多优点，但你不该被给予命名任何东西的权利。我都为你未来的孩子们感到遗憾了。（不，Jim，别从希腊神话里找给猫命名的灵感了）  
你有什么正在萌芽的爱情吗？我印象中的你依然是那个高挑沉默的陌生人，一下子就吸引了所有人的目光。我告诉过你你常常出现在妈妈们（注3）下午茶的八卦中吗？顺便说一句，我从没有跟她们说过什么。反正没人想听真话。

祝好，  
Bill

注3：这里的“妈妈们”是书中的名词，专指圆场里的打字员和秘书。

 

1976年10月4日  
亲爱的Jim：  
我们又开始这样了，是吧？每一次我觉得我们有些进展时，你就往后退了十步。我在这儿试图重建我们双方的沟通，可我不得不把你的沉默认作你拒绝忘却或原谅的宣言。说到忘却和遗忘，我有过许多这样的体会，已经很擅长这个了。  
我知道过去对你无非是个负担。但求你了，给我一次怀旧的机会。当我躺在床上，除了收音机外什么也没有时，这是我唯一可做的。（医生要求的，没什么用，我之后某一天会告诉你我做的小傻事）  
人总是记得那些小事，不是吗？我们在鸭子池边散步；你沿着走廊飞奔过来，跳到我的背上；在彼此的床上读笔记，读着读着就睡着了；我糟透了的画展，画展叫什么来着？“现实还是超现实，牛津视角”。批评家快把我撕成碎片了，做的没错，但你在我看到那些评论之前把它们全扔进了垃圾桶。  
我上一次吻你真的是那么久之前吗？你在我的指尖下轻轻颤抖？对不起，我不该提这个，原谅我。我想把这封信撕了重写，但墨水不够了。  
人有许多无法突破的界限：我们被皮肤束缚，被语言和动作欺骗，被道德、法规和主义限制。  
我在梦中以无名旁观者的身份看这个世界，不属于任何人，不属于任何政府，在这个世界因贪婪而吞噬自身之前。  
如果可以的话，给我寄几本书吧，Jim。你一直是我们俩中更慷慨的那个。

Bill

 

1976年11月10日  
亲爱的Jim：  
可惜的是书没能送过来。有时候我真希望我能第一个读你的信，在那些该死的审查之前。我们在信里能藏什么秘密？破碎的梦和早已消逝的荣光吗？  
但愿他们足够好，能让我的新画寄到你手中。我上一幅自己还看得上眼的画是很久以前了。但我真的很喜欢这幅画，那只猫比你还坐不住。  
我希望你能从糟糕的房车里搬出来。你现在是个不错的机构里的长期雇员了，他们肯定能为你找个好房子吧，而不是什么随随便便的地方。  
要是在英国，一年一度的圣诞焦虑又要来了。我会开始担心该给我的无数个堂表亲戚买什么礼物。感谢上帝，现在没这个问题了。不过我或许会在客厅里弄棵圣诞树，我今年还算有过节的兴致。我还是不愿烹饪，但或许可以试试Control的潘趣酒配方，这房子里永远不缺酒。  
你呢，Jim？有什么计划吗？

祝好，（此处原文为法语）  
Bill

 

1976年12月16日  
亲爱的Jim：  
我已经在这儿待了三年了。我出于信任，如果不是感激地等着，徒劳地等了三年。至少他们不再搜查所有进我家门的东西了。  
我曾以为我知道自己为什么这么做，但现在我不确定了。远远地看着一样东西总觉得好，离得太近了就适得其反。  
不说这个了。学校一定已经放假了。我能想象你的壁炉架子上全是粗糙的手工圣诞卡——“致Prideaux先生，我们最喜欢的老师”。男孩们红着脸跑到你的办公室里，把礼物送给你，是这样吗？还有无聊的年终评语？我曾经被写过一次“总是打断课堂”，我妈被吓坏了。

圣诞快乐  
Bill  
PS：谢谢你寄给我的梨子糖，它们很棒。我真该高兴地把我的画作寄给你换糖果。

 

1977年1月26日（注4）  
亲爱的Jim：  


你回去了，对吧，去吓唬学生们。  
会在他们用糟糕的发音冒犯你的时候抽他们吗？  
来好好想一想。  
你或许已经在听我的发音时磨练出了耐心。  
一直太讲礼貌了，都不纠正。  
定然很提神醒脑吧。  
要被无知的孩子们环绕着。  
我就厌烦了猜测别人的评论和目光。  
想到Miss Saches，忽然想知道她怎么样了。  
你记得她的，为数不多的真正喜欢我的人之一。  
会暖和起来的，我已经学会了感激退去的刺骨寒冷。  
好好对待我寄给你  
的画，我很快就要再寄给你一幅了，祝好。

Bill

注4：如果你没从下一封信里看出来的话，这是一封藏头信。

 

1977年1月27日  
亲爱的Jim：  
请无视我的前一封信。我喝得烂醉如泥，笔仿佛有了意识，自己写出了那封信。你得原谅一个人醉后的胡言乱语，对吧？这只是我一时的心血来潮，没什么别的了。我们再也别提这件事了。  
似乎当一个人年龄渐长时，他在做决定时就更习惯怀疑。我不是说那件事，我是说我职业里一直笼罩着的阴影，还把你拉了进来（注5），还有对政治和改革错误的浪漫主义。Jim，我还以为那是我性格中最好的部分呢，我骗了自己。  
你说我该多出去走走，事实证明这是对的。我几天前冒险去了镇上。那里有一个酒吧，几个杂货店，一个理发店和一家面包房。我在十分钟内完成了所有的探索。面包房里一个司康饼也没有，我很失望。一个街头艺人在弹手风琴，那是个长着长胡子的老人，嘴里不多不少有四颗牙。相对于人们阴沉的脸，那曲调显得十分活泼。我把我所有的零钱都给他了。

希望你一切都好。  
Bill

注5：书中是Bill Haydon把Jim推荐给Fanshawe，圆场的招募人员，当时Jim还在牛津上学。 

 

1977年3月11日  
亲爱的Jim：  
上周能遇见你是个多好的惊喜呀。我们看起来一定像是两个笨蛋，隔着街道对望，楞在原地。  
你只能待一个周末真是太遗憾了。不过从另一方面想，我也不愿夺走孩子们最好的法语老师。  
如果我在重聚时看起来没那么欣喜若狂，那一定是因为神经紧张的缘故。我希望你不介意和我分享一张床，再多的夸张也没法让沙发睡下一个成年人。  
你看起来不错，Jim，比不错还要好，你把那幅该死的画像藏哪儿去了？我喜欢你头发更长一点的样子，让你看起来更有艺术气息。你的健康状况显然很好。散完步后我都气喘吁吁了，你连汗都没有出。你早上还晨跑吗？  
我显然需要多储藏些吃的，只用咖啡和伏特加招待客人简直尴尬到极点了。  
猫喜欢你。他用失望的眼神瞪了我一早上，责备我让他失去了他的新朋友。  
我发自真心地感谢你来看我。

你的，  
Bill

 

1977年4月18日  
亲爱的Jim：  
我遵循你的建议“少喝酒，多吃饭，出门转转”，并获得了极大成功。我最近三天都没碰过一滴酒，要是我的字不像以前那么好，你可得原谅我。  
你带给我的书我一周内就读完了，我正在读第二遍。你不会有完整的格林童话吧？现在我有全世界的时间，沉浸在无害的怀旧中也没什么了。  
当天气足够暖和的时候，我或许可以为你画几幅风景。我知道你相对于我脑海中的景象，更倾向于那些“真正的艺术”。  
好了，Jim，对自己诚实点。当你这么多年后第一次看见我的时候，你感觉如何？怜悯？厌恶？悔恨？愤怒？我告诉你我当时的感受：又欣喜又恐慌。我甚至有些期待你从大衣口袋里抽出一把枪。我想，要是我能在子弹穿透之前兴奋地叫出声，我就心满意足了。  
复活节假期开始了吗？我的记忆有些模糊了。

你的，  
Bill

 

1977年5月16日  
亲爱的Jim：  
在我预计你所有可能的反应中，我不得不承认，失望不是排在最前面的那个。不过，这对我的影响比你想象中更大。  
你对我失望。Jim，你把我看得比我现实中更好，我是该感到荣幸吗？这么多年过去，你还是觉得我是个更好的人？  
好吧，我不是。  
我就是那个从镜子里回望的人：苍老、脆弱、眼神空洞。我也不怎么喜欢我自己。  
我是曾用钻石屑粉饰过的烂肉；我是大把未完成的抱负和渴望；我是瘦弱饥渴的鬣狗，而你失望是因为你终于看见我的肋骨与尖牙。  
现实总是比幻想更复杂、更不可接受。  
现在帷幕已经被撩起，你还想要我吗？

你的，（此处原文为法语）  
Bill

 

1977年5月18日  
亲爱的Jim：  
你说你不知道自己为什么还在用回信来纵容我，但我知道，Jim，我知道。你想要我把犯过的罪赤裸裸地摊开，你想要我的忏悔和醒悟，你想要过去都重来一遍，你想要我那些假如。  
而我真的不知道如果时光倒流，我会做些什么。这就是我现在的实话。  
我不是个擅长调和矛盾的人，对吧？  
那这样如何：你好，我是Bill Haydon。我喜欢小山羊皮鞋、辩论和板球，不太会做引人注目的自我介绍。我闲暇时会画一些画，算是养着一只叫Mumble的猫，而且我正需要一个朋友，你好吗？  
我还好，但我的头发开始变白了。被头皮背叛令人心碎，但又能做什么呢？我们下一次遇见的时候，如果还有下一次，或许就像是侄子去拜访隐居的叔叔了。

你的新朋友，  
Bill  
PS：是的，我给他起名叫Mumbles。一个好名字，谢谢你。

 

1977年7月2日  
亲爱的Jim：  
很高兴再见到你。我们这次交谈更多了，这对我也是种安慰。如果我们面对面的交谈永远只有几个单音节词，我会受不了的。  
给我和Mumbles带了礼物？你已经让他看出来了，别指望他狡猾的心因喜爱而颤抖。这几天我都看不到他了，我相信他认识了一只雌性生物。就像他的主人一样，好皮相轻而易举地就让他分了心。  
如果你还想再来看我，我们可以去坐火车。我想这个小镇能给我们看的都已经被我们看完了。  
Jim，你的逃避勾起了我的好奇心。你知道如果有这么特殊的一个人存在于你的生命中，你可以告诉我的对吧？我只会为你感到高兴。  
保重，我的朋友，希望能再见到你。

你的，  
Bill

 

1977年8月10日  
亲爱的Jim：  
以我的经验看来，当人们说什么东西不属于他们的时候，这意味着他们根本没尝试过。或者，针对你的情况，你完全注意不到那些爱慕你的人。记得你花了两年加上一个阴差阳错的吻才意识到我对你的感情并不单纯吗？你真挺没救的。  
你问我为什么这么执着。好吧，因为人类生来就不该独居。你会发现陪伴并不需要建立在忠诚的基础上，甚至连明亮的爱情火花都不需要。在我走之前曾和一个女孩在一起过几年，至少她的单纯让我宽心。你该听听你自己的建议：多出去转转，学着找点乐子。  
我几乎记不起在学校里演过的剧了。只有学生才能参加吗？他们这次应该为你破个例。你在话剧社里的那几个月非常令人印象深刻，浪费这些才华挺可惜的，你说是吗？  
Jumbo（注6）还好吗？你培养的他更有骨气了吗？我们有同样的名字，却和对方恰恰相反真是有趣。我真想知道哪个Bill更好。

祝好，（此处原文为法语）  
Bill

注6：Jumbo是书中Prideaux给学生Bill Roach取的绰号。

 

1977年7月19日  
亲爱的Jim：  
别瞎说。我非常确定人们依然认为你很有吸引力。真的，在你的妄自菲薄和我的狂妄自大（我在不同场合被人这么说过）之间肯定得有个中间地带。即使是在牛津，你也不止是个运动健将。现在你却除了伤疤和背上的伤什么也注意不到了。  
但让我告诉你：你是我遇见过最勇敢、最坚定、最让人喜爱的人之一。请不要再让我用尴尬的韵文来赞扬你，我已经对Fanshawe这么做过一次了。  
总的来说，你是个意识不到自己价值的傻瓜。  
听到Jumbo依然时常来拜访你，我很开心。他是个好孩子，我不该再对带着眼睛的胖子抱有偏见了。  
这也让我想起一件事，我有一个未完成的道歉。我之后应该与你联系的，对不起，出于负罪感，我没有这么做。从Toby那里听说这个消息已经够糟的了。我没有脸面去见你。

你的，  
Bill

 

1977年10月24日  
亲爱的Jim：  
你怎么看出来我又喝酒了呢？我如同你的指控一样愧疚，但我保证我正在戒酒中。  
Mumbles回来了，从某个不知名的地方，骄傲地展示着他身上的新伤。我希望他至少赢得了某位女士的心。  
我不再听收音机了，克里姆林宫每天都用那些大话给这个国家打强心针。不得不承认，我比普通平民过得好很多，他们冬天的伙食只有卷心菜、霜打过的土豆、大蒜和面包。更别提商店外那些可怕的长队了。每周都有人给我送来水果和肉，他们似乎觉得我值得享受——享受所有退休后物质上的舒适，也就不四处乱转了。  
别笑我，但我最近爱上了摄影。我去列宁格勒拍了这些，完全是一场冒险，你估计能看出来我最喜欢哪一张。  
Jim，你为你没有孩子感到后悔过吗？或是学校里的小恶魔让你完全断了念想？

  
  


 

1977年11月26日  
亲爱的Jim：  
我当然欢迎你来这儿过圣诞节，你都不需要问。我觉得让你穿过半个世界来找被驱逐的我挺残忍的，要不然我几个月前就邀请你了。  
看，你又让我高兴得语无伦次了，我都不知道该在这封信里说什么。我只想知道十二月能不能快点来。  
当有很多侄子侄女让你忙活的时候，并不难想象为人父母是什么模样。说实话，我最喜欢像现在这样——他们都不在。我为你担忧，因为你是独生子，不过我相信你会是个好父亲。  
Mumbles总想闯进暗室，看看愚蠢的人类在做什么，现在我会花几个小时处理胶卷。快门的声音会吓到他，所以我最多只能拍到他消失之前的一截尾巴尖。  
附近的城镇有一家象棋俱乐部，我在想这是不是我去买辆车的理由。

Bill

 

亲爱的Jim：  
太差劲了，对吧？你的车刚离开站台，我就在脑子里想这些了。虽然我不打算写什么，但我需要一些实在的东西来告诉我过去的两周不是我的空想。而且，把脑子里的话倾吐给你对我来说是件自然的事。  
真好：我们去了莫斯科，坐雪橇，从市场里一件一件采购。我曾以为能与你一步之遥就满足了。但你吻了我的额头，轻声祝我圣诞快乐，一下子就让我把一切抛之脑后。  
对不起，如果我把鼻涕蹭到你脸上。都是你的错，我没这么哭过……从没这么哭过。  
我无法用语言形容那些令人屏住呼吸的瞬间和似曾相识的颤抖。如果我偏过头的角度正好，那些年月就会瞬间消弭无踪：冷杉和壁炉前的地毯，闪烁的金光，汗湿的肌肤，你微笑时嘴角弯起的顽皮弧度，年少而无所畏惧。你永远是那个在牛津拥挤的酒吧里让我心跳漏掉一拍的阿多尼斯。  
虽然、虽然我总是不可救药地注意到你的肩膀因痛苦而弓起，此时此刻，你眼角边的皱纹，和太阳穴边斑白的鬓角，虽有瑕疵，你依然完美。  
我想要把你埋进我的骨血里，再也不分开。我想要贴紧你的身体，假装你属于我，又一次属于我。

 

1978年1月12日  
亲爱的Jim：  
这封信我写了又写，地板上就像下了一层雪一样。  
首先，希望你回家的旅途愉快。准备好再对付一年严厉的校长了吗？  
看看你做了什么，Jim，你让之后的日子相比之下都无比悲惨。我再一次习惯在你身边醒来的速度快得吓人。没了你的膝盖，Mumbles失去了蜷缩成一团的地方。  
过去几周，我一直在想着。他们再也不会让我回去了，莫斯科不会，圆场也不会。我在两边都会变成通缉犯。人真是很有趣的生物：我们连月球都去过，还在打一场想象中的战争。  
但是或许，几年之后，在你从教师的职位上退休之后，我们可以在中间某个地方见面。可能是布拉格，或是巴黎？在阿尔卑斯山里找一间小屋住着。  
为了我，别忘记这个念想。  
Jim，勇敢一点，我们的冒险要开始了。

你永远的，  
Bill

 

End


End file.
